lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
John Ronald Reuel Tolkien
John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (ur. 3 stycznia 1892 roku w Bloemfontein w Oranii, zm. 2 września 1973 roku w Bournemouth w Anglii) − angielski filolog, wykładowca akademicki oraz pisarz, członek grupy Inklingów, najbardziej znany ze swych dzieł, Hobbita i Władcy Pierścieni. Ojciec czwórki dzieci, oraz dziadek m.in. Simona Tolkiena, autora kilku powieści kryminalnych.Strona Simona Tolkiena w Wikipedii Od połowy lat 60-tych twórczość Tolkiena stała się obiektem kultu, najpierw w USA, później zaś na całym niemal świecie. Niezwykłą popularność Władcy Pierścieni ugruntowała adaptacja filmowa Petera Jacksona. Biografia Dzieciństwo John Ronald Reuel Tolkien urodził się 3 stycznia 1892 roku w Bloemfontein, w Wolnym Państwie Orania, na terenie dzisiejszej Republiki Południowej AfrykiLin Carter, Tolkien:Świat "Władcy Pierścieni", Życie i czasy Profesora Tolkiena, wyd. Iskry, str. 15, jako syn anglików, Mabel Suffield i Arthura Tolkiena, wtedy dyrektora oddziału Banku Afrykańskiego. Miał dwa lata od siebie młodszego brata – Hilary`ego. Niedługo po ukończeniu trzeciego roku życia, przyszły autor „Władcy Pierścieni” został zabrany przez matkę z powrotem do Anglii, głównie ze względu na niezdrowe, afrykańskie warunki. Rodzina nie doczekała się jednak przyjazdu Arthura Tolkiena na wyspy, gdyż ten zmarł i został pochowany w Bloemfontein. Mabel postanowiła sama zająć się edukacją i wychowaniem swoich dzieci, uczyła ich rysunku, muzyki, przyrody, języka angielskiego, łaciny, greki i kaligrafii.Czytała im także baśnie, między innymi Andrew Langa i wiele różnych mitów.Michał Błażejewski, J.R.R. Tolkien - Powiernik Pieśni, wyd. PHANTOM PRESS 1993, str. 9-10 W 1900 roku wydarzyło się coś, co miało mieć ogromny wpływ na przyszłe życie i twórczość J.R.R. Tolkiena, bowiem jego matka nawróciła się i przeszła na katolicyzm, narażając się wręcz na prześladowanie ze strony znajomych i rodziny, która w większości wycofała pomoc finansową dla wdowy. Dużą pomoc okazał wtedy wywodzący się z Hiszpanii ojciec Francis Xavier Morgan, ksiądz z oratorium w Birmingham, który też szybko stał się przyjacielem rodziny. W 1904 roku Mabel Tolkien zachorowała i zmarła, zdążyła jednak przed śmiercią wyznaczyć ojca Francisa na opiekuna jej dzieci. Wtenczas u małego Ronalda zaczęły pojawiać się zainteresowania filologiczne. Uczył się już przynajmniej pięciu języków, a w Szkole Króla Edwarda, dzięki świetnym nauczycielom, zainteresował się Beowulfem i staronordyckimi sagami.Michał Błażejewski, J.R.R. Tolkien - Powiernik Pieśni, wyd. PHANTOM PRESS 1993, str. 11-12 Służył też często swojemu opiekunowi do mszy świętej. Małżeństwo i Studia Nieco później zdobył stypendium i rozpoczął studia w oksfordzkim Exeter College. W studenckim wieku uwielbiał grę w rugby (przez którą miał złamany nos i prawie stracił język) oraz był członkiem Tea Club Barrovian Society (w skrócie T.C.B.S.). Po którejś z kolei przeprowadzce poznał Edith Bratt, trzy lata od siebie starszą dziewczynę i podobnie jak on sierotę. Szybko zakochali się w sobie nawzajem, lecz ojciec Francis stanowczo zabronił im się spotykać, a przynajmniej aż jego podopieczny osiągnie pełnoletność (21 lat). Kilkakrotnie jeszcze się widzieli, lecz potem Edith wyjechała. Przez 3 lata nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu,a gdy Tolkien ukończył 21 lat, napisał do niej list. Okazało się, że jego ukochana już się zaręczyła. Ronald, po tej informacji pojechał do niej pociągiem. Gdy porozmawiali ze sobą, szybko zaręczyny zerwała.Joseph Pearce, Tolkien:Człowiek i Mit, Od ojca Francisa do Świętego Mikołaja, ojciec poza mitem, wyd. Zysk i S-ka, str. 37 Rok później wybuchła I wojna światowa. Mniej więcej wtedy powstały pierwsze koncepcje, później będące podstawami Księgi Zaginionych Opowieści. Ronald i Edith pobrali się, aby ten mógł pojechać do Francji, na front. Wcześniej jednak ukończył studia. Dostał się jako podporucznik do Batalionu Strzelców z Lancashire. Specjalizował się w sygnalizacji wojskowej. Brał udział w Bitwie nad Sommą i zapadł na tak zwaną gorączkę okopową, przez co nie mógł dalej uczestniczyć w walkach. Wojnę przeżyło tylko dwóch z czterech członków T.C.B.S. - Christopher Wiseman i J.R.R. Tolkien.Michał Błażejewski, J.R.R. Tolkien - Powiernik Pieśni, wyd. PHANTOM PRESS 1993, str. 23-26 Ten ostatni został szczęśliwym ojcem czwórki dzieci – Johna, Michaela, Christophera i Priscilli. To do nich pisał listy w imieniu Świętego MikołajaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Listy Świętego Mikołaja, Wstęp, wyd. Prószyński i S-ka, str. 5, to im opowiadany był „Łazikanty”Christina Scull, Wayne Hammond, Łazikanty, Wstęp czy „Hobbit” jako opowieści na dobranoc. Twórczość „Hobbita” wydano w 1937 roku nakładem wydawnictwa George Allen & Unwin. Pierwszym jego recenzentem stał się dziesięcioletni syn wydawcy, Rayner Unwin, który pisał między innymi, że „Hobbit” powinien spodobać się wszystkim dzieciom w wieku od 5 do 9 lat.Michał Błażejewski, J.R.R. Tolkien - Powiernik Pieśni, wyd. PHANTOM PRESS 1993, str. 31 Tak też się stało, że książka ta osiągnęła sukces, a czytelnicy prosili o dalszy jej ciąg. W tym miejscu warto dodać, że J.R.R. Tolkien był już wtedy szanowanym, czterdziestopięcioletnim profesorem języka staroangielskiego oraz członkiem Inklingów – klubu zrzeszającego ludzi z Oksfordu i okolic, których łączy wspólne zamiłowanie do literatury i piwa. Oprócz Tolkiena, do klubu należał m.in. C.S. Lewis, autor cyklu „Opowieści z Narnii”.Humphrey Carpenter, Inklingowie. C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, Charles Williams i ich przyjaciele, Przedmowa, wyd. Zysk i S-ka, str. 9 Na spotkaniach Inklingów właśnie, czytano sobie rozdziały swoich książek. Wtedy też wyżej wymienieni umówili się, że napiszą odpowiednio książkę o podróży w czasie oraz książkę o podróży w kosmos, czego skutkiem był niedokończony tekst „The Lost Road” oraz Trylogia międzyplanetarna (Z milczącej planety, Perelandra, Ta ohydna siła)J.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 24 do Stanleya Unwina. Lewis czytał „Listy starego diabła do młodego”, a Tolkien „Nowego Hobbita” jak nazywano Władcę Pierścieni. Pisał on go z przerwami, przez około 12 lat. W roku 1950 był już gotowy, brakowało tylko przedmowy, dodatków, prologu i map, jednak dopiero w latach 1954-1955, po wielu problemach został wydany. „Władca Pierścieni” często błędnie nazywany jest trylogią, bo wydawca, obawiając się czy cokolwiek na tym zarobi, podzielił go na trzy części. Wydanie tej książki wywołało niemałe kontrowersje i problemy.Rayner Unwin, The Making of The Lord of The Rings Czytelnicy byli zafascynowani, lecz krytycy odmawiali Tolkienowi miejsca w czołówce pisarzy, uważając jego książki za bajeczki dla niedojrzałych ludzi. Pomimo opinii krytyków, „Władca Pierścieni” stał się prawdziwym hitem a na świecie zapanowała powszechna „hobbitomania”. Książkę wydano w bardzo wielu językach, w dużych nakładach. Od sześćdziesięciu lat cieszy się ogromną popularnością wśród ludzi ze wszystkich środowisk. Na samo jej powstanie miało wpływ wiele czynników, wśród których prym wiodą religia, zamiłowanie do języków i mitów oraz niechęć do nowoczesności, wojen i niszczenia środowiska naturalnego. Jak sam Tolkien podkreślał, najpierw stworzył język, a później budował świat, w którym mógłby być używany oraz istoty posługujące się nim. On sam też jakby ie „wymyślał” opowieści, lecz ją „odkrywał”. Nie przepadał za Szekspirem, za to, że ten sprowadził elfy do postaci maleńkich, strachliwych, latających wróżek typu Dzwoneczka z opowieści o Piotrusiu Panie, dlatego na potrzeby swoich dzieł nie pisał tradycyjnej liczby mnogiej „elfs”, tylko „elves”.J.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 151 do Hugh Brogana Był perfekcjonistą. Każdy element świata przedstawionego dopracował w dużym stopniu – botanikę, teologię zgodną z chrześcijańską, geografię, historię czy języki. Niezwykle trudno znaleźć niespójności czy błędy w tekstach Tolkiena. Jedyne przedmioty, których wprowadzenia do Śródziemia on sam żałował, to parasolka Lobelii Sackville-Baggins i uzda dla konia, którego dosiadał Glorfindel.J.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 211 do Rhony Beare Wielkość swojego legendarium szacował na około milion słów. Śmierć Po jego śmierci, która nastąpiła 2 września 1973 roku, czyli prawie 2 lata po śmierci jego żony, redagowaniem tekstów ojca zajął się Christopher Tolkien. Wydał w 1977 roku „Silmarillion”, 3 lata później „Niedokończone Opowieści”, a w latach 1983-1994 dwunastotomowy cykl „The History of Middle-earth” oraz wiele innych utworów. Studia nad Tolkienem ciągle trwają, a tolkienistów ciągle przybywa (ostatnio głównie dzięki adaptacjom filmowym Petera Jacksona). Powstają coraz to nowe opracowania dzieł Profesora i coraz to nowe inicjatywy fanowskie, konwenty. J.R.R. Tolkien został w Anglii uznany pisarzem stulecia, a „Władca Pierścieni” książką stulecia.Tom Shippey, ''J.R.R. Tolkien - Pisarz Stulecia, Przedmowa Drzewo genealogiczne Dzieła Tolkiena wydane po polsku *Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem *Władca Pierścieni * Silmarillion *Księga Zaginionych Opowieści *Niedokończone Opowieści *Dzieci Hurina *Opowieści z Niebezpiecznego Królestwa **Łazikanty **Gospodarz Giles z Ham **Przygody Toma Bombadila **Kowal z Podlesia Większego **Liść, dzieło Niggle'a *Przygody Toma Bombadila * Potwory i krytycy * Listy świętego Mikołaja * Listy * Upadek Króla Artura * Legenda o Sigurdzie i Gudrun * Pan Błysk * Pan Gawen i Zielony Rycerz, Perła, Król Orfeo (tłumaczenie) Ciekawostki *Ciekawostką na temat pisarza jest data jego śmierci, rok 1973. Niby nic ciekawego, ale spójrzmy jak w książce wymienia pierścienie: ''3 pierścienie dla królów elfów pod otwartym niebem, 7 dla władców krasnali w ich kamiennych pałacach, 9 dla śmiertelników, ludzi śmierci podległych, 1 dla Władcy Ciemności na czarnym tronie... Czytając te liczby od tyłu otrzymamy, ciąg liczb 1973, rok śmierci Tolkiena. *Michael, syn pisarza, gdy wstąpił do wojska w rubryce 'zawód ojca' podał czarodziej ( ). *Tolkien miał dość dziwne poczucie humoru. Zdarzyło się, że sprzedawczyni w sklepie wraz z bilonem podał sztuczną szczękę. Innym razem wybiegł na swego sąsiada w hełmie i z toporem krzycząc coś po nordycku. Na studiach w Oksfordzie ukradł raz autobus by wraz z przyjacielem zrobić sobie przejażdżkę.Źródło? *Istnieje planetoida nazwana na cześć pisarza - 2675 Tolkien. Okrąża Słońce w około 3,29 lat. *Na cześć Tolkiena, jego nazwiskiem, nazwano jeden z merkuriańskich kraterów. *Na grobie jego i jego żony widnieją imiona tolkienowskich postaci - Beren i Lúthien, z którymi pisarz uosabiał siebie i Edith. Galeria Jrrt_1911.jpg|J.R.R. Tolkien w roku rozpoczęcia studiów Tolkien_1916.jpg|J.R.R. Tolkien w czasie I wojny światowej jrr-tolkien-reading.jpg|Czytający swoją książkę jrr-tolkien-7.jpg|W przydomowym ogrodzie wraz z Edith Tolkien tolkien_tumulo11.jpg|Grób Ronalda i Edith de:J. R. R. Tolkien en:J.R.R. Tolkien es:J.R.R. Tolkien fr:J. R. R. Tolkien it:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ja:J・R・R・トールキン la:Iohannes Raginualdus Raguel Tolkien nl:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien pt-br:J.R.R. Tolkien ru:Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин Kategoria:Realni ludzie Kategoria:Realny świat Kategoria:Rodzina Tolkienów